


Gravity Falls: Aspects of Stanley

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 500 Fords AU, Angst, Feels, Gen, don't know what else to tag, multiple Fords, various personalities of Stan's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley does something stupid, Ford fixes it, and learns more about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls: Aspects of Stanley

**500 Fords AU**

**Aspects of Stanley**

Many of the Fords were trying to locate the Stanley that had someone snuck past their security and entered into the Hall of Fords. He either snuck in or a Ford brought him and lost track of his Stanley, and currently that Stanley was causing a bit of trouble. Either way, there was a Stan on the loose so they needed to contain him. Especially before he found his way into the Science Fords’ section of the Hall.

“Have any of you found him?” SciFi!BadAss!Ford asked the group of Fords he just came across whom were also searching for Stanley.

“Not yet sir, but we are expanding our search.” A Ford responded for the group.

“Where could he have gone, I look away for two minutes and he’s already not listening to me.” Worrier!Ford complained as he looked around for his Stanley.

“He never listens to us,” Brainiac!Ford reminded him.

“I wish we knew why there’s a part of him that never listens to us.” Artist!Ford wondered.

“And just does whatever he wants to.” Blunt!Ford added.

“There he is!” SciFi!BadAss!Ford exclaimed as he pointed at Stanley, whom was headed towards the crystal cave. It was a place that has YET to be explored or studied by the Scientist Fords.

“Stanley no,” Artist!Ford told him.

Stan grinned as he moved closer to the cave.

“Stanley,” Brainiac!Ford glared at the sixty year old man.

He moved even closer to the cave’s entrance.

“Stanley don’t you dare go in there!” SciFi!BadAss!Ford shouted at him.

“Sorry, love ya bro!” Stan shouted as he ran into the cave.

All the Fords sigh. “We love you too bro,” Worrier!Ford stated.

“But why is there this part of you.” Artist!Ford began.

“That always ignores me and does whatever you want to?” Blunt!Ford finished.

“HOLY MOSES,” Stan shouted from inside the cave, causing Worrier!Ford and SciFi!BadAss!Ford to run as fast as they could towards the cave.

“Hold on Stan we’re coming!” They cried out as they started running. Before stopping at Stan’s excited voice.

“This place is a gold mine!” Stan shouted with glee.

“Oh thank Moses he’s alright,” Worrier!Ford sighed in relief. Before SciFi!BadAss!Ford cried out in anger.

“I’m gonna smack some sense into that idiot!” He shouted before slowly walking up the hill with several other Fords in tow. While Brainiac!Ford went about messaging the other Fords and letting them know that the visiting Stanley had been found.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan grinned as he walked deeper into the cave and stared at the massive beautiful purple and blue crystals all around him. As he walked passed a few crystals on his way deeper into the cave, he didn’t notice that his reflections didn’t disappear, instead they stared at Stan and stayed within their crystals. Not all the crystals held reflections, but those that did were watching Stan’s movements.

“Just think of the money I could make off this place.” Stan grinned as he rubbed his hands together. He laughed a little before going even further into the cave and seeing a single flat crystal on the ground, next to a single crystal with hundreds of others facing the small platform. There was a lovely purple  beam of light coming from the top of the cave, shining down on the small platform crystal.

“Sweet Moses, the amount of cash from displaying this place, let alone mining some of these crystals for profit.” Stan grinned at the possibility of all the money he could make with this cave.

Stan smiled as he walked up to it. And grinned at the reflection in front of him. “Guess we found the find of the century, eh handsome.” Stan told his reflection with a tip of his hat. Only to be surprised when his ‘reflection’ did it a second later than he did, and then disappeared from the crystal completely.

He reappeared behind Stan and the old con-man couldn’t help but shout. “How the Fudge did you do that?” Stan asked his former reflection.

He just shrugged and grinned, “I don’t know.”

Soon more and more of Stan’s reflections from the crystals were disappearing and reappearing all around him. As this was happening Stan was feeling very strange, it was as if he was being slowly erased as these reflections of himself continued to appear. Until finally he knew nothing, he was nothing, he simply just was, until he would be no more.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Soon the Fords arrived to the top of the hill where the cave was located. Stan exited the cave with his head bowed, a smirk on his lips completely unseen by the group of four Fords walking up to him.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was!” Worrier!Ford shouted at Stan.

“Stan do not do this again, or you’ll be banned from the Hall of Fords,” SciFi!BadAss!Ford told him.

“Do you understand?” Brainiac!Ford asked him.

Stan smirked even darker as he looked up at the group of Ford. Before running post them, and a plethora of Stans running after him from the cave. Effectively running over the group of four that had come up to check on Stanley. They all groaned and stared in shock at the hundreds of Stans that were now running amuck in the Hall of Fords.

“What the hell is going on?!” The group of Fords shouted in shock and confusion.

“Can’t you guys keep it down out here, I’m tryin’ ta,” A Stan yawned out from behind the group of four Fords. They turned to see a tired looking Stan heading back into the cave, they followed quickly and found Stanley standing perfectly still, and he was transparent almost.

“Stanley, Stanley are you okay?” Worrier!Ford shouted as he ran towards his twin, until he went right through his twin and onto the ground.

“Stanley,” Artist!Ford whispered in worry. The elderly man’s eyes were completely white, no pupils to speak of.

The sleepy Stan soon jumped into the air and once he came into contact with the transparent Stan, he disappeared in a flash and was now reflecting in a purple crystal. Inside Stan’s eyes two small pupils appeared. “What the heck is going on here?!” Blunt!Ford demanded.

“Isn’t it obvious, the indigenous crystals have fractured my various personas and liberated them. Allowing them to freely roam the Hall of Fords. Now time is of the essence, for if all the various personas have not been returned to the specimen within the next three hours, the original specimen will disappear.” A studious/intelligent Stan told the Fords from next to SciFi!BadAss!Ford.

“Forever~,” A very dramatic Stan shouted. And then ‘died’ dramatically.

“So let us get this straight, you two are a part of him,” Brainiac!Ford started.

“And so are they,” Blunt!Ford pointed behind him.

“But if we don’t get you two, and all of them back into him,” SciFi!BadAss!Ford continued.

“Then my Stanley will be gone forever!” Worrier!Ford shouted.

“In a simple way of saying it, yes.” The smart Stan stated.

“Good, that’s all I need to know.” Artist!Ford stated, before grabbing and throwing the smart Stan into the light/main Stan where the flash of light went off and now the ‘smart’ Stan was in a crystal as well.

“Not so smart now are you?” Blunt!Ford stated smugly. The smart Stan just started slow clapping at that. They threw in dramatic Stan too, and then noticed a Stan at the cave’s entrance.

“Hey there Stan, mind coming over here?” Worrier!Ford asked softly, starting to move towards this Stan, only for him to start moving away.

“No,” they said, as he moved away. Then again and again until the Stan ran away from them.

“Oh great, you’re the version of Stan that’s always getting into trouble. And never listens to us!” SciFi!BadAss!Ford complained. “Well fine, Stan’s better off without you!” He shouted before they looked out on all the Stan’s causing trouble within the Hall.

“Oh man that’s a lot of Stans.” Blunt!Ford sighed.

“Two hundred and ten to be exact, not counting the three you’ve already gathered.” A Stan who was sitting on the ground and counting the tiles for what seemed to be no reason.

“There’s Angry!Stan,” said Stan appeared and disappeared before the Fords could grab him. “Distracted!Stan,” again the same result occurred. “TreeHugger!Stan,” this one was watching a sunset somehow, and still wasn’t captured. “Zen!Stan,” the OCD Stan stated, and they looked above the cave to see a Stan sitting cross-legged with a peaceful look on his face.

“Yee who act in haste, effort yee shall waste.” He stated wisely.

“Suicidal!Stan,” OCD Stan added.

“Wait what?!” The Fords asked in horror.

This Stan was thankfully being cuddled by Crying!Ford at the moment and the emotional Ford didn’t seem too keen on letting the Stan go. They were just to the right of the cave and were huddled/cuddled next to each other. “Crying!Ford has him, and from the looks of it, that Stan will be safe for now, focus on catching the others.” SciFi!BadAss!Ford stated before heading out with the others to capture some of the Stans. They only had three hours and time was of the essence.

“We’d waste time trying to catch them all one by one, even with the entire Hall helping us.” Brainiac!Ford stated, as he watched the various Fords try to catch the Stans and get them back to the cave.

“We should use their uniqueness to our advantage.” Artist!Ford suggested. Everyone grinned at that, soon using the traits/uniqueness of each Stan to capture them.

Crying!Ford took Suicidal!Stan into the cave and into the safety of his old body. Kinky!Ford lured in Female Stan along with Kinky Stan and Horny Stan. Caught them and threw them back into the original. It was a good thing that everyone had the emergency message system in their respective ‘cell phones’ or electronic devices.

SciFi!BadAss!Ford ended up catching up to twenty of Stans personalities, just beating Artist!Ford and Brainiac!Ford’s capture of nineteen Stan personalities. Blunt!Ford had captured eighteen Stans, while a couple of other Fords caught another twenty together and threw them back into the original. Making their total up to 85 personalities out of 210, at the rate they were going, they’d have Worrier!Ford’s Stan back to normal in no time.

Worrier!Ford just caught another twenty five Stans, along with an extra ten thanks to SciFi!BadAss!Ford. Their total was now up to 120, just a few dozen more and Stanley would be back to normal soon enough. After another eighty eight Stans were put back into the original, the Fords had assumed they’d returned all the personalities.

“And here’s Stanley,” SciFi!BadAss!Ford grinned only to be stumped when Stanley was still in the same position as before, and they were almost out of time, just over an hour left before Stan was gone forever.

“Stanley, come on,” Artist!Ford stated, sounding very upset.

“What’s wrong, we put all of them back,” Blunt!Ford added.

“Who did we forget?” Worrier!Ford asked.

A chuckling could be heard from the mouth of the cave. The five Fords turned to see the one aspect of Stan they didn’t want. “Oh no, not him,” Blunt!Ford complained.

“He always gets us into trouble!” Brainiac!Ford complained.

“And he never listens to us anyways!” Artist!Ford added.

“If you don’t accept all of us, you accept none of us.” Zen!Stan told the group of five.

“Man that’s deep,” TreeHugger!Stan stated in awe, as he looked up from his own crystal to see the meditating Stan in the highest crystal.

“But he’s just gonna,” Blunt!Ford ranted.

“Always causing trouble,” Brainiac!Ford shouted.

“We don’t wanna,” all five shouted and stomped their feet, before glancing up at the Stans watching them. All of their different personality faces depicting sadness at the words the five Fords had used.

All of them sighed before going over and trying to capture the one Stan that never listens to them. He laughed as they came after him, as if it was all nothing more than a game to him.

“Why can’t they understand that it would be easier without him?” Worrier!Ford asked the other Fords as they looked out on the lone Stanley.

He laughed at them, as they tried to figure out a way to bring this Stan to them instead of wasting time hunting him down. “He does what we tell him not to do, so let’s use that to our advantage.” SciFi!BadAss!Ford grinned as they quickly got the supplies they’d need and set up their trap for Stan’s last free personality. About a hundred signs pointing to the cave and saying ‘no’ was the easiest way to catch this Stan, hopefully.

He came right in and sneakily tried to get to the glowing, albeit almost completely gone Stanley. When he was suddenly pinned down from behind by the five Fords, he struggled and tried his hardest to get out of their iron grips.

“Are we all sure about this?” Artist!Ford asked all the Stans.

“Our lives are complicated enough with this one in it.” Brainiac!Ford stated.

They looked forward and saw that Worrier!Ford’s Stan was almost completely gone, they were running out of precious time. “But it’ll be even worse without you Lee,” Worrier!Ford sighed sadly as they all picked up the last Stan and threw him into the pillar of light, and returning Stan back to ‘normal.’

“Alright,” Stan shouted in joy. “I knew I could count on you Poindexter!” He laughed and ran forward to slap Worrier!Ford on his shoulder. Rather hard, and nearly knocked the poor Ford down.

“Lee, is that you? Are you okay?” Worrier!Ford asked, afraid that his brother was hurt somehow after losing all of his personalities like that.

“I’m more than okay Sixer, I’m perfect.” He slapped him on the back once more. “Now let’s go steal something from a random person!” He cheered and tried to drag his Ford out of the cave. Ford went for a moment, before pausing and asking Stan again.

“Wait, a random person, what if it’s something important to them?” Worrier!Ford asked.

“Who cares, so long as it’ll make us some dough,” Stan grinned, but soon came to a halt when Worrier!Ford stopped completely, and the other Fords were staring at Stan in confusion.

“No, no, no, the Stanley I know would never take something of emotional value from someone. He’d give it back, and steal their cash instead,” Worrier!Ford stated. Then he turned around and was surprised at what he saw.

“Wait, why are all of these other Stans still up there?” Worrier!Ford asked no one in particular. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

Zen!Stan just smiled knowingly as he used one of his hands to point down. Looking down the five Fords saw that there was still one last crystal with no reflection upon it. It was the smallest in the cave, so it was easy to overlook. “Stan that crystal, it’s blank.” Blunt!Ford stated.

“We’re still missing one last part of you.” Brainiac!Ford added. He was staring at Stan, whom was trying to tug his Ford out of the cave.

“It’s fine, I’m better off without ‘em anyways!” He partially shouted as he tried to drag his Ford away from the cave.

“Nuh uh, we’ve learned our lesson knucklehead,” SciFi!BadAss!Ford stated.

“Every part of you is important.” Artist!Ford said.

“No matter how big,” Blunt!Ford added.

“No matter how annoying,” Brainiac!Ford added as well.

“Or how small, every part is important Lee,” Worrier!Ford stated calmly as he walked the two of them back to the platform and glowing light. Worrier!Ford dropped off Stan, as he went on to search the cave, the rest of the Fords making sure Stan didn’t leave and stayed where he was.

Worrier!Ford traveled deeper into the cave and saw a small area behind some of the larger crystal formations. Walking over Ford came across something that he’d never seen in his near 60 years of life. There was a small curled up person in the corner of this area, their back was facing him, but Ford knew who it was. It was Stan, but he was so much younger looking than all of the other personalities. Sure some were around 30 or so years old, some the same age as Stan currently was, but this one, was by far the youngest looking out of all of them. He looked to be in his teen years, and nowhere near as old as the other counterparts.

The teenage Stan turned his face around to look at the person whom had found him, and he was scared, terrified, and looked so alone and helpless. Ford had never seen his twin look this way. He was so shocked and sad at what he was witnessing, even if it was nothing more than a simple look.

“The helper seeks to help, for he knows what it is to be helpless.” Zen!Stan informed Worrier!Ford, knowing that he had found the final piece of Stan’s personalities. Stan always helped people when they were on hard times, as the elder twin had seen on their adventures through the arctic when going to coastal towns.

“Hey there Lee, it’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay now.” He smiled, walking slowly towards the cowering personality, his arms outstretched for a hug. The teenager just stared at him, scared and confused, unsure if this was real or not.

“Come on, it’ll be okay, I’m not going anywhere.” Ford promised with a kind and gentle smile.

The small teenager smiled gently and allowed himself to be picked up by his elder looking twin. He was curled up in his arms, almost carried bridal style, as he looked up at Ford with the most trusting and happy eyes he’d ever seen on his twin. “Home,” Stan whispered softly.

Walking back to the others, Worrier!Ford gently placed Stan inside of the solid counterpart whom didn’t look happy at the prospect of getting this part of himself back. With the last Stan inside, his eyes closed and all the reflections flashed brightly in a quick succession of one another and soon enough a complete Stan was standing there. A gentle smile on his face, and a tear he would forever deny falling slowly down his cheek.

“Thanks Sixer,” he said softly. “That was the most important part.” He told him, before hugging his twin, the two not wanting to part so soon after Stan was put back together. The other Fords smiled gently as they watched the two hug and knew that their own Stans probably had a lot of personalities too, but they can talk their issues out with help from Counselor!Ford and Counselor!Stan. And not have to live through what these two have just gone through.

After the incident with Worrier!Ford’s Stan, the platform/pedestal crystal was blocked off by visitors to the cave. Alright it was still studied by various Fords and Stans, along with the rest of the purple/blue crystal cave. But all agreed it was best to not be near that pedestal, lest they almost die and leave a lot of trouble behind, emotional or otherwise. It didn’t matter, in the end, there was a lot more about Stan than any Ford would ever know, and if they did want to know more, all they had to do was ask.


End file.
